Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-2x^2- 1x+36}{x - 4}$
Explanation: First use factoring by grouping to factor the expression in the numerator. This expression is in the form ${A}x^2 + {B}x + {C}$ First, find two values, $a$ and $b$ , so: $ \begin{eqnarray} {ab} &=& {A}{C} \\ {a} + {b} &=& {B} \end{eqnarray} $ In this case: $ \begin{eqnarray} {ab} &=& {(-2)}{(36)} &=& -72 \\ {a} + {b} &=& &=& {-1} \end{eqnarray} $ In order to find ${a}$ and ${b}$ , list out the factors of $-72$ and add them together. Remember, since $-72$ is negative, one of the factors must be negative. The factors that add up to ${-1}$ will be your ${a}$ and ${b}$ When ${a}$ is ${-9}$ and ${b}$ is ${8}$ $ \begin{eqnarray} {ab} &=& ({-9})({8}) &=& -72 \\ {a} + {b} &=& {-9} + {8} &=& -1 \end{eqnarray} $ Next, rewrite the expression as $({A}x^2 + {a}x) + ({b}x + {C})$ $ ({-2}x^2 {-9}x) + ({8}x +{36}) $ Factor out the common factors: $ x(-2x - 9) - 4(-2x - 9)$ Now factor out $(-2x - 9)$ $ (-2x - 9)(x - 4)$ The original expression can therefore be written: $ \dfrac{(-2x - 9)(x - 4)}{x - 4}$ We are dividing by $x - 4$ , so $x - 4 \neq 0$ Therefore, $x \neq 4$ This leaves us with $-2x - 9; x \neq 4$.